Miki with a Chance of Suitors
by Midnight Ghost
Summary: What's with Miki? Here is her up-to-date life full of love from many suitors , drama, and a magical twist! Can she survive with all these problems? Previously called Miki's Life.
1. Chapter 1 or Mina!

Miki's Life

Hello, hi, whatever you prefer. For people who don't know, Devil and Angel are fortune catchers, in black and white respectively. _Duh._ Shh.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit. Even if I had a chara, it couldn't change the facts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Miki, duh)I peek out of my egg. Making sure I was unnoticed, I slipped out from Amu's room. Outside, I looked around. I sat on the nearest roof which didn't have birds on it.

There, I drew.

I drew the moon and stars in the background. In the front...

I didn't have anyone to put in the front. Nothing.

An artist like me were usually prone to artist's block, so it was normal.

I put my notebook aside.

Amu, Suu, and Ran. They were my closest friends.

Pepe, Temari, and KusuKusu were good allies. Daichi, Kiseki, Musashi, and Yoru were crushes, seeing as Amu liked their owners.

Even though Temari, Daichi, and Yoru were gone all the time (Mostly), we were all friends. I wonder, if Amu chose Ikuto, would I like Yoru? Same with the rest.

Shh. Someone's coming.

Jumping behind the chimney, I peek out.

"Who's there, chi?" The figure turns around, and then she sees my notebook.

"Trash," she mutters.

Nobody calls my art trash. Not even a black figure in the dark!

I ran out, startling the person. As I grabbed my book, the person ripped a page out.

I flew home. Fast. I almost beat the speed record, by Ran.

Sleepy.

Good night.

.:.

A few seconds later I woke up. 8:30. I was in Amu's bag, with Ran and Suu outside.

"Miki? Are you awake?" Amu asked.

"Yes..."

"Hurry, today I have P.E. You're going to have to get out, Miki."

"Fine."

.:.

Royal Garden, lunch time

I watched as Ran, Suu, and all the others play around the flowers. Careless, indeed. But who am I to say.

"Now,servants!"

NO!

"We're going training while the bigger servants are gone!"

NO!

"Starting with the race of the ages!"

NO!!

.:.

Cute as Kiseki is, he is a bit to obsessed with world domination. But, since he's Kiseki, and not anybody else, I kept up with training.

When I was done, I looked at my notebook. The page that got ripped of? The un-finished one, with the moon and stars.

So while the others played around, I drew flowers. Yoru popped in at that time.

"Thieving cat! Now what do you want?"

Two peas in a pod. Yoru stole Kiseki's crown.

He kept on yelling, "You can't get it, nyaa!"

Suddenly a twinkle was heard.

Yoru changed direction. Towards me.

"Nya! She could be a better leader than you, nyaa!" Yoru said, plunking the crown on my head.

WHAT?

Everyone else was shocked, but Kiseki tall, and said, "Women aren't fit to rule a man's territory!"

Uh-oh. Ran had a evil aura around her.

"What?!"

Ran started to lecture Kiseki about the rights of women, with Pepe nodding at the right times, and KusuKusu giggling during the whole thing.

Yoru laughed at that, and told me, "Isn't the crown twinkly?"

Me, flustered at the wrong time, just nodded.

"Nyaa!" and he took off.

"Commoner!" Kiseki yelled in my ear. He promptly took the crown and put it on.

He was cute. But he is very rude.

.:.

There was a X-egg. Here's what happened.

The X-egg, which Amu cleaned. With Ran. I was going to do it with Amu when the dumb X-egg pushed me.

I heard another twinkle. So while I was falling, with everyone staring, Musashi caught me.

"Are you ok?"

Again, flustered, I nodded.

Once again, everyone stared.

"Hello? X-Chara!" I yelled. The X-egg hatched.

Amu took care of it.

Musashi didn't let go.

I'm tired.

.:.

Walking home, I saw a kid trying to get a kite out of a tree. I helped, when he said,

"Are you a angel?"

Flustered yet again, I said,

"I'm a guardian."

"I think your a pretty angel!" the kid smiled.

"W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Yasuo. Yasuo Suzuki." The younger brother of Amu's stalker? I sweatdropped.

"See you!" As I left, I looked back. Yasuo was waving. I waved back, and then ran to catch up with Amu.

.:.

I am on the roof again. I met the person, a chara who's name is Mina. She has medium dark black hair, same color eyes, peachy skin, and wears a black poofy hat with purple cherries on it. She has a long, clean shirt, which is purple, black, and white. She has pants like mine on, except it's really dark blue, and she has sandals, the fancy kind with tie-up strings.

"So, how's your love life beenchi?" Mina asked in a clear, calm voice.

I choked on my tea.

"You see," Mina went on, not noticing anything else, "I love other people's love lives-chi. It's interesting-chi. And you came up. 4 suitors-chi! Remarkable! I hope you don't mind-chi. But you seem pleased-chi."

She stared at me.

"It's nice, I guess." I really did kinda like it.

She smiled. It was so cute.

"You see, when ever you are in a situation with a guy you like, you should handle it calmly-chi. What if the guy you like likes someone else-chi? After crying over it, go on-chi! You will have others-chi."

"Hey, hold on. You were causing the love-love scenes?"

She looked at me like I was dim-witted.

"I mean how?" It was a close call. She explained. It's like this.

She has multiple personalities, depending on what her current-self feels. Right now, was the neutral Mina, or normal. There is angry, sad, depressed, any negative feelings- Mina. And there's the kind, surprised, super happy, positive Mina. She changes as the mood changes. She's like a accurate mood ring!

When she feels that the loveless is in trouble, or when the lovee is present, she uses her power to send out a sound signal. Only the loveless and lovee can hear it, and when the lovee hears it, it rushed to do nice things to loveless. Or tease it. Teasing does mean the person likes you. Or save it.

"Wow." I am astonished.

"Yes-chi." Mina finished her tea. "But I try not to over do it-chi."

"Hmm."

"It's time for you to go-chi."

I looked at the sky, and it was turning pink, the color of sunrise.

"One last thing. What about my picture? The one you called trash?" I already forgave her. I knew it was trash to. Uncompleted.

"I shall give you it when you realize who you want to draw in the front-chi,"she smiled, "It won't be trash soon-chi."

"Bye!"

"Bye-chi."

I flew back in, and slept the rest of my time away, with dreams of boys.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

How did you like it? I think it's pretty good. But, the reader is right, so read, review, and go figure!

-PROTON and _Devil_


	2. Chapter 2 or Depression

Miki's Life

So, how are you, peoples? Thank you mAnGa ObSeSsEd PaNdA for my very first review! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Here you go!

Disclaimer: Even though I ate making people sad, mangalvr does not own Shugo Chara!

Me: NO! Angel, how could you! (weeps in a corner)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Miki) Today I was 'clean', as Mina called it. No accidents. Phew. Ran and Suu were suspicious, seeing as I had unexpectedly good luck yesterday.

Uh-oh. Ran is coming here right now.

.:.

"So, how are you, Miki?" she looks innocent enough...

"I'm fine."

"Why was Yoru and Musashi overly friendly with you yesterday?"

Darn it.

"No reason-"

"Come on! You have a secret, don't you? Come on, tell me, tell me! I won't tell anyone else! Please, please, please?" Ran went on and on with this until Amu came. Then she bothered Amu. Good riddance.

So here I am, up on one of the flower hangers, watching everyone else. Amu chatted carelessly with the playboy, Tadase. If Amu comes running to me saying she saw Tadase with someone else, I'm not going to be real happy with her.

.:.

On the way home, I saw the kid again. Yasuo, I think. He waved. Just then, his brother ran up to Amu.

"Hinamori-senpai! Can you sign this?" he shove a piece of paper in her hands.

"Uh, I have to go, Suzuki-san..."

"Wai! Hinamori-senpai said san next to my name! Cool and spicy!"

His brother waddled up.

"Angel! Angel-san!" He pointed in my direction.

"Your right, Yasuo! Hinamori-senpai really is an angel!" He totally mistaken it as a compliment to Amu-chan.

"Bye..." Amu said uncertainly. We ran off after that.

.:.

When I went to the roof today, Mina-san looked totally- different. She had the black-poof hat on, yes. She had a bun, though, and sticking out from it was two really pointy looking sticks. She had on a black dress, with lace on it. The skirt looked like it was cut, it was slanted up. She had very pointy high heels on.

"What?" She said in a sharp voice to me when I finally stepped forward.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Big mistake.

"Why do you need to know? Owner is mad, so that means I'm mad too for no reason. But, nooo, there is a reason! An idiot made me spill half a cup of coffee on my best shirt. He ran off before I could kick his butt to Mexico!"

Mexico? That must be far away...

That night tea was drank in silence. When it was a couple of minutes before the sun came up, Mina turned back to normal.

"Ah, uh, Miki-chi?" She sounded embarrassed.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" I seriously was careful now, seeing as she could break my neck in half anytime she wanted.

"You shouldn't come tomorrow. Trust me."

"Ok," I replied. She really didn't want me here tomorrow? I'll guess it's going to be a sleepy night tomorrow.

.:.

I sat inside Amu's desk today. I felt rested. But staying away from the boys would be a useful tactic today. Especially since Mina was feeling sad today.

"Hey, Miki? What are you doing in there?"

I bonked my head on one of Amu's books. I never liked science, anyway. Too much explosives.

"Daichi? What are YOU doing here?" It was strange.

"I don't know. Kukai was visiting the guardians today. _Twinkle._

"Want me to help you Miki?" Daichi suddenly extended his hand to me. Darn it. Mission failed. But it is nice... Stop blushing, me!

.:.

Yoru came again. He said that Amu owed him three tubes of catnip.

He saw Daichi hovering a few inches behind me. I thought I saw a glint in his eye, or did I?

I would never know. Yoru flew towards Daichi, who hit me, who knocked down a whole bunch of charas.

"Get me the catnip later,nya!" Off he flew. Well, at least he didn't attack Daichi. I saw him help Ran up.

I flew to my flower hanger, and drew me and the crown on for no reason. Ran begged to see what I was drawing, but she never did manage to look at it.

So here am I, hiding from the world. Again.

Poo. I'm going to be all depressed, un-like me, soon if this continues, so un-happily.

Wah.

.:.

As I hid behind the chimney, I waited. Oh, here comes Mina.

What's she doing? And who is she with.

"Hi, Yoru-chi."

Yoru! What?

"Just fine, nya."

"How's Ikuto?"

"Ok, nya."

"So, did you get your catnip today-chi?"

"Nope, nya." He sort of pouted. It was kind of cute.

"Here-chi." They bent their heads close. I left without watching the horrible rest.

.:.

The next day I was in a depression. Ran and Suu was worried, but I told them I had artist's block in a totally 'awesome' drawing.

I heard a lot of twinkles in the background, for the past few hours. Every time, Kiseki, Musashi, and Daichi asked if I was ok. Every time, I said that I was fine. Now, I don't hear anymore twinkles.

I'm in my flower hanger. I am drawing something even I don't know about. My hands are moving on their own.

"Hey, guys," I hear Ran calling everyone, "Do you guys think Miki's ok? I really think she's depressed. It's not like her."

"Maybe Amu' feeling uncomfortable in her artistic abilities?" suggests Suu.

"No, Amu's really been happy." replied somebody.

"Maybe she's hiding it from you guys?" said Musashi.

"No, Miki would be in her egg or look transparent-desu," said Suu.

"What's going on, nya?"

Yoru! Hide, hide, hide- wait! I'm already hidden!

"We're wondering about Miki. She's really sad now," Ran explained to him.

"She's up there, nya." Yoru looks up.

So maybe I'm not that well hidden.  
Before the rest climb up, I go hide in the next one. It's a mini cherry bush.

"OW-CHI!" yelled someone.

I froze.

Mina?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ooh, so what's going to happen? Is the group going to find out about Mina? And will Miki ever get over her depression? Find out next time!

Bye!

_Bye._

**BYE!!**

-Proton, **Angel**, and _Devil_


	3. Chapter 3 or Yoru?

Miki's Life

Hi!! How's your life? Mine is ok, thank you very much. _Oh, really._ Don't mind it. It's bothered. **I'm peachy keen! **Yes.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Shugo Chara.

-o-

"So, uh, how's everybody?" I said weakly. Now, remember, Mina and I have been found out.

"Miki? Who is that?" asked Ran. Mina looked around. She at last laid eyes on Yoru.

"Nya?!" Yoru said. Apparently he's been found out. Then she turned to me. She looked sad. Disappointed

"I blame you -chi!" Mina ran off.

"Wah-" the rest started to gang up on me.

"Who is she, commoner," started Kiseki.

"Wait for me!" I started to fly towards Mina.

"Miki, get back here!!" Ran yelled.

And so the chase began.

I was right behind Mina. Ran and Daichi was right behind us. Then came Musashi and KusuKusu. In the rear came Kiseki and Pepe. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Kiseki. He wasn't that athletic, or had done any of the training he made us do. He was trying to keep up with Musashi.

Out of the corner of my eye I though I saw Yoru look up at the sound. He was near Daichi.

"MIKI!! This way, -chi!" Mina's yell jerked me out of my thoughts. She was pointing towards a roof. She pulled my arm and started racing to it. At the last minute, I pull my hand out. But I keep on going. Ow!

I hit my head hard on a... Force field?

"Come on!" This time, Mina quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I didn't hit my head this time.

"Wher- where are we?" I asked, after catching my breath.

Mina spun around.

"Ikuto's house," she said quite seriously.

What?

_A few seconds later_

OH...

So we're at Ikuto's house because it's one of the following which knows who Mina and her 'siblings' and most importantly, her master?

"How does Ikuto know your master?" I ask over a cup of tea.

She stared at me. A blank stare.

"She's a friend-chi."

There is an awkward silence... So I decide to look at the drawing I drew earlier.

Wha?

WHY IS THERE A DRAWING OF MINA AND YORU IN MY BOOK?!

"Ooh, what are you drawing-chi?" says Mina, bending closer.

"Nothing!" I put my book away.

She looked like she didn't believe me.

"So, do you know Yoru well?" Yes, ask a perfectly innocent question for my needs.

"Uh, I give him catnip and such -chi," she looked thoughtful. Then, a light-bulb came over her head.

"There's this really good kind, that this guy makes, that really stinks though. I gave him some yesterday -chi." She babbled on and on, about if she just handed it to him all the cats in the city would come and attack her.

Wait. That's why their heads were bent towards each other yesterday? Really?

Yay.

I'm stupid. Of course Mina wouldn't betray me.

"Why were you inside the cherry bush?" I change the subject again.

"You weren't responding! Only really troubled Shugo Charas do that. So I decided to peek in. But," she points at me, "you decided to just hop in there! That destroyed my cover!"

"Sorry!" I laugh. She pouts.

"NYA!!" in comes a flying Yoru, bumping into me and knocking us both to the gutter.

"Sorry, -nya," he hands his paw to me. I look at Mina, who's positively glowing. So Yoru was doing this himself.

Wait.

YORU WAS DOING THIS HIMSELF! I almost froze. Almost.

I took his paw, and after he picked me up, said, "Thank you very much, Yoru."

That didn't help the already sparkling Mina.

In a flash, she was gone, and in came ultra-happy Mina.

She had a white poof hat on, and she had a sparkly shirt on, with a sparkly skirt on. (Think of Dia, except with longer skirt.)

"Nya!" Yoru yelled, trying to get the attention needed, "The Guardians are looking too, now, nya!"

"Let's go, Miki!" she holds my hand and walks out, er, floats out, with a grumbling Yoru in the back.

"There's Miki!"

"Who's the pretty girl with her?" Mina giggles at that comment.

"Miki-chan!" Amu-chan yells.

I thought I saw something in the tree...

"Who's that, Miki -desu?" asks Suu.

"A-"

"I'm Mina, -chi!" I could tell every one was captivated by her sparkly-ness. Well, almost all.

Kiseki was staring at me.

Uh-oh.

_The next five minutes_

I was right. Kiseki yelled at me for five whole minutes about the dangers of hanging out with stranger chara, and that she could be a spy from Easter and the whole deal.

Finally, after he was done yelling my ear off, he went to Tadase/playboy for a duo-meeting.

I went to Mina, who was talking with all the rest off the crew.

"Miki -chi!" she calls. So I went. And I sat. And I watched.

Everyone was so happy to have another friend, especially Amu. Her eyes twinkled, and her smile stayed put.

"Miki, what a nice friend you have!" she said to me when we were walking home.

Suddenly, Ikuto came out of a tree.

"Hi, Amu-_chan_," he said, while approaching me.

"If **he **ever says hi, tell me," he whispered, before Yoru came out and said, "Ikuto! I want to play! Come on, come on, come on! She doesn't have enough time, she says!" He said that while dancing around Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu finally said.

He pat her on the head before walking off, doing whatever he does.

The rest of the walk had a blushing Amu and Ran and Suu prodding me for answers to why Ikuto talked to me, and what he said.

_That night_

I asked Mina why Ikuto did what Ikuto did.

"Master has her way, always. Other wise she bites peoples heads of, yes-chi."

I sweat dropped. Apparently the 'Master' was a very scary one.

So that night, I drew with Mina adding tips and sharpening pencils when I needed it.

I drew:

Amu, when she was sparkling at Mina's happy tales,

Ikuto, patting Amu on the head,

Mina, in ultra-happy mode,

And Yoru, picking me up with a paw, and me without flinching.

I think the last one is my favorite one.

Mina agrees.

So.

Maybe.

-o-

So, I'm done!! **Yay! Mina was very pretty in this chapter!** _Oh, shut up. She looked like the paparazzi taking pictures. _Nice simile. (sweat-drop)

Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. Thank you measly readers, so far!

-Proton, _Devil_, and **Angel**.


	4. Chapter 4 or Switch!

Miki's Life

Hi, hello, whatever, here is chapter 4 of Miki's Life! Here's Devil!

_I call this, Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer, Proton does not own Shugo Chara,_

_and she wishes the grant is in a jelly can._

_How weird._

-i-

Today, Amu-chan tripped and was caught by Kairi, in front of Tadase, and almost failed a math test. When we were walking home (Cool, almost all 'w' sentence!), Amu stopped by the park.

"Amu-chan! Why are we here?" Ran asked her.

"I hear... a violin," Amu said, staring off into space. She ran to the sound that I could hear, faintly, too. Ran and Suu were behind us.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu whispered to us.

"Amu..." I was worried, the Humpty Lock gave out strange waves all this morning.

The Humpty Lock flashed when Amu took a step.

"Nani?"

_Flash_  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Where am I? Wait, I'm where Amu is when she character transforms!

"Miki? Where's Ran and Suu?" Amu finally woke up and looked at me.

"I-I don't know, Amu-chan!" I was worried. Ran and Suu aren't the brightest eggs in the basket!

"IKUTO?" I turned and looked at Ikuto with Amu. With Yoru?

"Amu... What did you do?" he seemed really- annoyed. He was playing his violin. And got distracted. Kind of like when I'm interrupted in the middle of a drawing. I found myself siding with Ikuto.

"Miki! Traitor!" Amu was yelling at me when she lost the argument (3: Ikuto + Charas against 1: Amu.)

I hid behind the biggest thing that was not Amu.

A. Ikuto

When I hid behind Ikuto, Amu took a step back.

_Flash_

"What? We're back -nya?" Yoru said behind me.

"Phew!" Amu and I said.

"Amu- chan!" Ran and Suu floated to us as fast as possible for floating speed. And that's fast.

"Amu- chan! We were so worried! Are you ok? You were gone for so long!"

"Eh? How long?" Amu said, looking around.

"AMU- CHAN!" I yelled, "We've been gone for a hour!"

It took a minute for her to register this.

"AH! Mom and dad are going to freak!" Amu started running at the speed of lightning.

5 seconds later, she was tired.

"Ran! Chara Change!" Amu panted.

"Hai!"

After that we got to our house pretty fast.

"Amu! I was so worried! Where were you?" Amu's dad started to yell.

"I was at the park," Amu said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"Oh no! Is it boy meets girl?!" As Amu's dad said the last part in English, Amu blushed.

"NO! It was for the Guardians!" She yelled down the stairs.

Later On

"Good night, Mina-chan." I left the roof,.

"Good night, Miki-chi!"

As I left, Mina said something.

"Good luck. You're going to need it, -chi" she whispered into her cup.

Next day

_Yawn. _I'm so tired. Wait. Why do I feel so cold?

I wake up.

OH MY GOODNESS.

I'M IN AMU-CHAN'S BODY!!!

"Amu!" I look towards my egg.

"What, Miki?" She woke up. She looked around. It took her a couple of minutes to realize she was in MY body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I was deaf for a few minutes.

"Miki! W-we switched bodies!" She floated up to me.

"We're in trouble!"

At school

I managed to survive through the day, with the Guardian's help.

I told Amu's mom, "I have Guardian activities, so I might come home late," and I am pretty much early, really!

"Bye!" I left the Guardians, and Amu's friends, and headed around town.

I found myself at the same park we saw the flash at.

"Miki! I know why we switched!" I-er-Amu floated up to me. "The flash! It meant something!"

Realization hit me. Then,

"I-Ikuto?!" I stuttered. I immediately blushed. _So this is what Amu-chan feels near Ikuto,_ I thought.

"Amu?" He turned. Yoru popped up from behind him.

"Cool..."I heard Amu whisper behind me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I said, despite my blush.

"Why are you?" He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Don't!" M-er-Amu stood in front of me.

"I like him! Don't make moves on him while your in **my** body!" Even if she didn't blush, I could hear the meaning behind the voice.

I smiled. Or smirked.

"Miki? I don't like that smile on your face. Miki? Hey, don't- AH! NO! WHY ARE YOU WALKING TO HIM?" She floated up towards me.

This is going to be fun.

"Hi." I brushed past him.

"Phew!" I heard Amu say behind me, until I looked back and winked back at Ikuto.

"Ble-?" Amu was speechless, "Wha- wha- what?"

"Ok." I stopped walking, and turned.

Nod, turn walk.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amu yelled at me in her room.

"I gave him a note saying to come here later." I said it almost happily, so Amu brushed it off for what, 5 seconds? Then she yelled, no, scratch that, screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!"

Later On

"I. Hate. You." Amu said to me as I looked at her clothes.

"Did I ever tell you that you have no-what so ever sense of fashion?" I replied.

"GRR!"

_Knock knock _

"That's him!" I say cheerfully, ironically against Amu's dark waves.

Let the fun begin.

"Hi." I open the sliding-door.

"Did you remember the flash?" Once again, the perfect eyebrow raises.

"Yeah."

"Did you switch bodies with your chara?" He asked, raising both eyebrows.

A smile came over my face. Even better.

"Did you?" I raised an eyebrow, matching his posture.

"Yea." I knew he was getting confused.

"Then I did too." I smiled at him.

"Ahhhh..." I turned, and saw my (Actually, Amu's) spirit leave my body.

"What's that, -nya?" Little Yoru/Ikuto came out.

"Amu-chan's spirit." His eyes bulged out for a second, then calmed down.

"Cool -nya," he said, swishing his tail in that, I'm-too-cool-to-care mode.

"BLAGH!" I heard Mina's voice.

"Mina!" I run to her (Once again, the speed Amu gets!), which is a short distance, actually.

_Teeter._

Ah! I fell off the side of the balcony!

"Miki-chi!" I heard Mina.

"Amu!"

Oof. I landed in a pair of really warm arms. Ikuto/Yoru!

I'm on....

Floor!

"MIKI! Are you ok? Daijoubu?" I'm guessing Amu's spirit went back inside my body.

"Mina?"

"I'm ok-chi."

"Why are you here?" I'm still slouched next to Ikuto/Yoru.

Blush at the contact.

"Miki-chan! I have the solution to all your problems-chi!"

I swear I heard her say, "At least, this problem-chi."

"Well?"

"Sleeping Beauty -chi." She says, looking at me.

"Sleeping... Beauty?" I repeat. It dawns on me.

"W-what?" She nods.

"**Why**?" She shrugs.

"If it makes you feel better, she has to do it to." Mina points to Amu, who is silently watching Yoru/Ikuto.

"Really?" A smile was spreading.

"Yes," she said, a smug, satisfied smile plaster on her.

"Amu-chan!" I leap out of Ikuto arms.

_Pang._

I want to be in them, knowing Yoru is in Ikuto.

"What?" Amu breaks off her gaze from Yoru/Ikuto.

"If you kiss him, we'll be in our original bodies."

3 seconds later

"WHAT? Did Mina confirm this?"

We look towards her.

Nod.

She is trapped!

"Aww... When?" (Amu is attracted to Yoru...) Her eyes were glued on Yoru/Ikuto again.

"After you tell him," I turned to the now confused Ikuto/Yoru.

"Am I finally being remembered again?" He pouts.

How cute!

"Ah-uh," It's so hard to focus on the words!

"Ikuto, you have to kiss Amu so you can go back into your own body!" Amu/My body came between me and Ikuto, for what I suspect is revenge.

"What?!"

"It's true, -chi."

He looks at me.

"Ok, everyone -chi! 1, 2, 3!"

Mina is taking this to lightly!

What?

Ikuto?

Wha-

(P.S. They are really kissing, you know that?)

(P.P.S. Miki is over enjoying this, I think.)

The next Day

"Yay!" I wake up. We're in our own body!

"How did you get back, -desu?" Suu asks.

"Yeah!" Ran jumps in.

Uh oh.

"In our sleep," Amu says straight forward. The best lie I ever heard her say.

"Yup."

That Night

"I like it when my problems go right -chi," Mina says over our nightly tea.

"What? You planned it?" I almost spill tea over myself.

"Yup! Don't deny this, but me thinks you over enjoyed the kiss part!" Mina says solemnly.

"No way!"

"I said don't deny it, -chi!"

We laugh

Next Day, Royal Garden during School

"What's up, -nya?" Yoru floats in in the carefree way he has.

"Thieving- cat?" Kiseki yells, but fades as Yoru walks/floats at me.

"Hi-nya."

"Hi." I'm screaming inside!  
"How are you -nya?"

"Fine, you?"

He looks at me. He smiles a toothy smile.

"You have switched back!"

"Huh?" we all say.

"Bye -nya!"

Before he leaves, however, he licked my cheek!

Blushing furiously, plus the fact nobody saw, I remember that the lick on the cheek means friendship. (In what language you say? Cat.)

I made a new friend.

And a cute one to boot!

o-o

I'm sorry Miki seemed a bit- off, but, it's long, right? Right?

-PROTON


	5. Chapter 5 or Jerk

Miki's Life

Ello. Nice to see you guys again.

Me thinks this story is going to end soon! **Nooooo! I **_**LOVE**_**this**** story!!! **Nice to know that Angel....

I think this story is either going to become a series or just a solo story. What do you guys want? You too, reviewers and readers!

Key:

Me: Underline

Angel:**Bold**

Devil:_Italics_

-o-

(Miki) I'm drifting around, in a daze. I'm serious. Ran and Suu are staring at me. No, everybody is. Except Amu. She's in a daze too.

"Miki?"

"Yes, Ran?" I turned to her.

"Are you ok?" She looked really upset.

"I just got a good idea," I said while slipping into a cool attitude phase.

"Ok!" Ran turned happy, and floated away to Suu, probably to tell her all is ok.

"Yo!" I jumped, and turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to push him from Kiseki's glare, but it was useless.

"Amu owes me some catnip. A whole lot of it, in fact-nya," he looked around, as if expecting Amu to be here when she was in school.

I admit, I did feel sort of jealous of Amu because Yoru was here for her, not me.

"YOU! THIEVING CAT!" Uh-oh. Kiseki found Yoru.

"Yo-nya!" He turned to him, and smiled that cheeky smile he had.

"Why are you here? Leave this instant!" Kiseki had death glares in his eyes.

Yoru zoomed towards Kiseki, and I saw his intentions.

"No!" I floated as fast as I could, and stood in front of Kiseki, protecting him from the threating claw in front of me.

"Miki!" Ran and Suu floated to me. I had my eyes on the shiny claw in front of me. I'm cross-eyed... Ok...

"Thank you, commoner," Kiseki was thanking me, after I got my eye sight, again.

"Your welcome," I said before turning towards Yoru.

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at him.

He turned and said, "See ya. Tell Amu that she owes me catnip, Ran-nya."

He was gone.

o-o

"Are you ok, Miki? You seem mad. Did something happen?" Amu-chan bombarded me with questions. "Nothing happened," I replied before she attacked me again.

"Amu-chan! Yoru almost hurt Kiseki-desu! And he said you owe him catnip!" Suu ran in front of Amu's face.

"Ehh?" Amu's face was in shock, "I saw Ikuto during lunch today too! Ikuto almost hurt Tadase-kun but he left when a teacher came!" I swear, her face is stuck like that expression when you find out your little brother told who you like that you like them and then told you your friend did it, so you were on a whole 'I-hate-you-for-life' grudge, and then you find out it wasn't your friend,but your little brother!

Hold on. I need to catch my breath.

"No way..." Amu whispered into the ground.

"Let's go home, Amu-chan," She nodded weakly and followed me.

.-.-.

_The next day_

I was watching Kiseki, seeing as Yoru wasn't so cute in my vision.

"Commoners! Today we are having a meeting, for the Embryo!" Kiseki started, then, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS SLEEPING?!?"

Pepe, KusuKusu, and Daichi were napping. (Daichi was visiting.)

"Fine! Sleep while the Embryo is going to be hunted down by Easter!" He turned towards me, and took me with me.

"Ok..." I heard them say.

"Na-nani?" I asked him as we went out of the Royal Garden.

"You are day-dreaming during my speech! Can you name one thing I said?" He was still pulling me.

"Uh..." In fact, I wasn't only day-dreaming, I was in my little plant holder, so I couldn't hear him!

"Ano?(**Excuse me!**) I need to tell you something, Kiseki," I managed to say, when we were taking a break.

"What?" He turned to me. He really looks like Tadase, from this angle!

"I-I-I,"

"Say it, commoner!"

"I like you!" Of course, Ran and Suu knew, but he didn't! (_Note: Ran and Suu are spazzing out at the Royal Garden_.)

He registered this for a full minute.

"W-well, I really don't think you and I would be a good match, commoner..." He continued on to ramble, but I heard nothing.

I get it. Kiseki thought as he was king, and I as a 'commoner', he can't accept my feelings!

"It's ok, king." He looked up from his rambling.

I was fighting back tears.

"This never happened, ne?" I say, plastering a smile on my face, without looking bad, I hope.

He looked relived, and we flew back to the Royal Garden.

.:.

"So I..." Amu was in her room, brushing her hair while talking to Ran and Suu.

She was going out to Utau's concert, and needed to look her best. Ran and Suu was going with her.

"Miki-chan! Amu needs an outfit!" Ran came to me.

I looked at Amu and all the outfits scattered around her. _Tch_. She needed help. Badly.

I took out my drawing pad, and thought about what to draw for her. I thought about what, and then inspiration hit me in the face.

"Miki, are you done yet?" Amu was impatient.

"Yes!" I stood up, "Drew, draw, drawn!"

I heard everyone gasp when all the glitter around Amu faded.

"Sugoi! (**Awesome!**) This is one of the best yet, Miki-chan!" Ran was flying around Amu, looking at every angle.

I drew, then created, a layered red half sleeve shirt, underneath was a long sleeved white shirt, and a scarf in the same colors around her neck, and a plaid blue, red, and black mini-skirt with black fish-net stockings. A brown leather hat with a red 'x' on the side, and purple ribbon slip-ons, she really was... chic.

"Arigatou (_You still don't know what this means? It means thank you, jeez, people!_), Miki!" Amu said while running out the door. I was staying home while Ran and Suu went. I don't feel like talking to Eru today, anyway.

I'm taking a walk.

I saw Yasuo again.

"Angel-san!" He said to me.

"Hi, Yasuo," I replied, gloomily.

"Daijoubu?(_Are you ok?_)" He asked me.

"Yeah..."

"You don't seem happy, Angel-san!"

"Well..." It didn't look wrong to tell him...

"Well, I told somebody I like that I like them. But he didn't like me back!"

"Angel-san? I think you should feel happy instead of feeling sad. Then people around won't feel sad. Because you wouldn't want the people you love to suffer from your pain, yes?"

I don't think Yasuo understood the part about I-told-someone-etc.-etc.-etc. But he understood that I was sad. The words he said were really meaningful.

"Thank you, Yasuo!" I left, and ran home.

I just made it! Amu-chan just came home!

"You seem happier, Miki-chan!" Amu was really happy with her outfit!  
"Yup! I got the idea out of my head, and into the paper!"

I was really happy. Until...

"Can we see it?"

I looked at my drawings. They all saw them. Except the restricted place...

"Well?"

I show... a picture of Amu and Ikuto???

"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu was blushing.

In the picture, Ikuto was hugging Amu-chan, and whispering something in her ear. She, of course, was blushing.

"Amu-chan! This is like what happened while we were going home from the concert-desu!" Suu was flying in a circle.

"Really!?" I was shocked.

"Yesh..." Amu looked uncomfortable. And then...

Hold on. I need to snap Amu out of her funk...

OHMIGWAD!!!

I see... Ran and Suu trying to snap Amu out of her funk...

And Ikuto looking out of the tree, beckoning her to come out.

"What are you doing here?" Amu was opening the glass door a crack.

"Amu... Come out..." He was waiting for the her to open the door.

"O...ok..." Amu-chan really is dumb at times.

"N-nani?"

Ikuto hugged her. Ran and Suu fainted. I flew up to the roof, and I'm just sitting there, trying not to laugh.

"What's up, nya?"

"GYA!"

Yoru was smiling.

"That rhymes, nya!"

I stared at him.

"What-why are you here, Y-Yoru" This is the first time I have actually said his name to him.

"Well... Ikuto wanted to see Amu today, so I tagged along 'cause I was bored-nya."

"You didn't have to hurt Kiseki, though."

"..."

"Well?" I was waiting.

"You would have gotten hurt, ne? If he did his training today-nya."

"Eh?" I was blushing, as he did come for me.

"What training?" I'm curious!

"Running in a old factory, and the machines, are turned on, because Easter is working there-nya. You and some others wouldn't have made it."

"Honto?!" (Really!?)

He looked serious. He sounded serious.

Dang, he even stared serious!

"Yeah-nya."

"Yoru."

Ikuto was looking up, Amu behind the safety of the glass door.

"Let's go."

"Ok, nya!"

Yoru then turned and winked at me.

"See ya-nya!"

.:.

"NANI?! HE DID NOT!" Mina was dangerously close to tipping over the edge of the roof.

"He did NOT say that! That-" (**I'm sorry, but we're trying to keep this safe for the kids!**)

"Mina... You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up..." I sweatdrop.

"I cannot believe that! Especially since he always was immune to the sound-"

"HE IS?" I was super shocked.

"Yes. It's weird, but he has always been immune to my sound. Either he's a freak, or I'm not as strong as I used to be-"

"No! Your still as strong as you used to be, and always will be! I don't care about Kiseki! I already have somebody... I think," I paused.

"Really-chi!" Mina was looking up, and was shining.

I don't think I should disappoint her.

"Yo-Yoru!"

"You found me-nya!" He came out from the chimney.

He-was-behind-the-chimney-the-WHOLE TIME!?

"How-how long were you there-chi?" Mina looked, well, shocked, and I never seen her shocked!

"Just here... why?"

"Phew!" Mina and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Miki-chi!" She was smiling and waving me off.

"Bye?" I was floating off, thinking about my close call.

-o-

Well I'm done with this chapter! I have about two more to go!

Note: Every vote counts! Check profile for more details!

_**Bye!**_

-Proton


	6. Chapter 6 or Christmassy Love!

Miki's Life

So, it's Christmas time! (For some of you, it's already passed.) Adding to the fact this is the second to last chapter Miki's Life, you all must be tingling with excitement! _Or not_. **No! It's so close to ending!**

Aw, can't you excuse the fact that I don't own Shugo Chara? Or at least let me keep Miki and Yoru?

o-o

(Miki) Pah. I cannot believe Yoru almost heard what I was about to say!

"Miki? Are you ok?" Amu was asking me the third time today.

"Yeah. Why?" I fixed my blue eyes on her.

"You passed the art shop when there was a clearance sale." She pointed back towards my favorite shop.

"EH? Really!" I zoomed back there.

"I think Miki would like this!" Ran is holding up a little tray of paint tubes in different shades of pink.

"No-desu. I think she would like this -desu!" Suu is holding up a small picture of flowers in different shades of green!

I feel a sweat-drop form on my head.

"I like these -nya!" I turn around-

-and see Yoru holding a tray of paint tubes in different shades of blue AND a picture of stars in different shades of black and blue!

I feel the sweat-drop grow bigger on my head as I listen to Ran and Suu explaining to Yoru that it was about what I like, not him.

"Miki! Ran! Suu! Hurry up! I'm going to be late!" Amu was outside the shop.

In the tree behind her I thought I saw a hint of blue. It could have been my imagination,though.

--oo--

Pah. Ran and Suu and the others are in a meeting. AGAIN. I am here, on the top of the fountain.

You know, the one of the best things about being a chara is that you can fly. And if you can fly, you can hover. And if you can hover, you can do it for a long time without feeling cramped, and in positions you never thought possible.

Hover-siting, I was drawing my latest sketch.

A outfit for Amu's winter/Christmas party today.

It was at our house, and Amu has permission to invite Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Rima.

Do-da-do-do, ooh! I strike of lightning hit me!

I raised my pencil over my paper. Amu would have to be really insensitive to not like this dress!

o---o

A black tiered empire dress with a red and white 'x' mark necklaces, with white star sandals. Amu's hair to be side sept and help up by two thin, black bobby pins in shape of a 'x.'

Of course, still 'childish' enough so Amu's dad won't have a heart attack.

Or will he, ku ku.

You know, I bet the first question either Amu, Ran, or Suu ask is, "How is this Christmas-y?"

So I'm gonna have to stick a Santa hat on Amu.

"Miki-chan! Come here!" I hear Pepe calling me.

"Nani?" Suddenly, all charas' faces are turned to me.

"Miki? We need Christmas costumes!" Daichi spoke up.

"And since you're doing Amu-chan's, you could do ours in the process!" Ran piped up from her little corner.

I put my hand to my fist, in a very 'Thinker Man' pose.

"Well, commoner?"

"Fine." I look up. They all sigh in relief. Until they notice what glint is in my eye.

"Fine. But, I can dress you guys up in **any way I want**."

"AH! Miki-chan is turning evil from lack of sleep! Run away!" Ran and Suu start floating away, as fast as possible.

"You two are first." They both freeze in shock from my 'evil' voice.

I admit, I'm not usually like this, being calm and cool, but, sometimes torturing them is so much fun!

So here's my ideas for all of them, and guess what? You get to see before them!

Ok, Ran first. I look up from my hover-sit position to Ran.

She was talking to KusuKusu and Suu. Until she noticed my evil stare.

"N-nani, Miki-chan?"

"Nothing, Ran!" I gave a smile.

I have idea number one.

Ran is to be dressed up in a pink loose shirt-dress, with white mini leggings, her hair will be down, and her pink heart clip hold her hair up, like Amu-chan's. Add a pair of red heart earrings plus candy-cane ballet flats.

Next, Suu.

A white and green layered dress, with green flip-flops, and a holly bracelet. Suu's hair is going to be put up with a jade green butterfly pin.

KusuKusu is going to wear-

"Whatcha doin -nya?" A very unexpected visitor sneaked up on me.

"Gah! Yoru!"

"Christmas clothes? Bye -nya!" He zoomed away as Kiseki came around the corner.

Where was I? Oh yes, KusuKusu....

.:.

"Miki, I never quite understand how you get these ideas..." Amu was looking at herself in the mirror.

"MIKI! Why did you dress me up in this?!" Ran was yelling at me, even though I must say, that was one of my best works yet!

"Thank you -desu." Suu bowed down to me like the lady she is.

_Ding-dong!_

"Ran, get the door with Amu!" I was faster then she thought I was.

"What? Fine."

I followed them downstairs.

Open the door, and there was Kukai and Daichi!

"Wow, Hinamori-san! Did you get that from Miki?" Kukai made himself at home on the couch.

Meanwhile, Daichi was staring at Ran, dumbfounded.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" In a swirl of colors, I gave Daichi a makeover.

A green-and-red polo shirt, with short tan cargo pants, and _ahem_, sneakers, which are brand-new.

"Now, now -desu. You're blocking the doorway, guys!" Suu pushed the two frozen charas out of the way of the door.

"Suu! Get the door!" Another door-bell chime.

"Hi, Kairi-san and Musashi-san!"

"Hello, Amu's chara, Suu."

"Hello." Ok, that was the most formal talk I ever heard in my whole life. BORING!

"Drew, draw, drawn!"

And Musashi is (Think episode 44, the first two parts. What Kairi was wearing. I'm to lazy to go into detail of that.)

I'm so tired! But there are 3 more charas.

Oh, speak of the devil. Here comes Yaya and Pepe.

Let's see, "Drew, draw, drawn!"

Pepe- Pink colored long-sleeved crop top, black leggings, and a denim skirt with a candy cane stitched on. Plus pink circle slip-ons.

"Wai! Pepe-chan you look super cute!" Yaya was fussing over Pepe.

"Drew, draw, drawn!"

Rima just came in.

KusuKusu is in a long sleeve shirt that's red and green striped, and a red pleated skirt. Plus green strap boots.

"Wow, KusuKusu! You're so kawaii!" Ran appeared out-of-no-where.

"Commoners! Come greet your king!" Kiseki was at the door with Tadase.

"Drew, draw. Drawn!"

Kiseki was in hazel brown trousers with a blue and red long-sleeved shirt.

"Nani? Common clothes? I demand a change!" He turned on me.

I shrug, and say, "Too late!"

He fumed off.

"Miki, you look tired -desu." Suu came behind me worrying.

"Yea, I did 8 chara drawings!"

"I see. Well, then, I have to serve the guests!"

Ok, let's see, I'm going to check on Ran and Daichi.

"You know, by the way you were scared earlier, I thought something evil would happen!"

What?

"Me too! I thought Miki-chan would do something super evil to us!"

I feel a tick mark on my head.

Fine, I'll do it now, not later.

"Nani-?"

Daichi was 'pushed' on Ran! And in that pose, they were in a awkward kiss position, just as I planned!

_Click._ You know, cameras rule.

"Miki!" They were both beet red.

Cackling, I floated away.

I love the fact that if a chara wears my creations, they have to do as I say.

Next, Suu and Musashi.

"Thank you." Musashi was taking a plate of cookies from Suu.

"You are very welcome." What is with the formal talk with them? GAH!  
Oh well. I'll do those two now and I'll be done for the day.

"Ah!" Suu tripped over thin air. (Literally. We float, remember?) Musashi caught her. (_Think episode 44 again, when Yuu-sensei caught Sanjou-san. Minus the fact that Suu and Musashi aren't ex- boy/girlfriends._)

You know, I never thought this possible, but the air around Suu and Musashi is nervous/embarrassed!

_Click._ I love modern technology.

"MIKI!" Suu was flustered.

Smiling angelically, I floated away.

.:5 Minutes Later:.

"This is payback, Miki-chan!" Ran was dragging me to my doom!  
"Desu."

What makes me think I should have waited until the end of the party to make them embarrassed?

"You are going to wear something fancy too!" They said together.

NO! I cannot- gah! Don't go through my drawings!

"Aha! I found one!" Ran showed it to Suu.

"Yes, let's do that one! Now, how do you work this thing?" Suu was waving around my paintbrush!

"Let me see, I think its Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Ran and Suu waved the brush around.

Me- A strapless dark blue summer dress. (Go here: hipcandy(.)blogspot(.)com(/)2007(/)04(/)cute(-)summer(-)dress(-)at(-)gap(.).html ((Take out all the parenthesis!)) It's the middle one in the pic.) With blue-glittery high-heels plus my hat is gone, and instead was a small tiara with a spade-shaped blue lapis-lazuli stone in the middle.

"Dress up sucsess!" Ran and Suu high-five. They were happy.

Until they felt my evil aura.

"GAH! MIKI IS SUPER ANGRY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ran and Suu ran down the stairs.

I open the glass door to the balcony. Sigh.

I float to the roof Mina usually is in. She isn't here. Shoot.

_Jingle._

"Hiya -nya! Why are you wearing that?"

I blushed before I thought about Mina's advice.

"R-Ran and Suu forced me to."

"Really?" He went to Amu's balcony.

"Drew, draw, drawn!"

"NYA!!!"

My mouth falls open.

Ran and Suu gave Yoru a change of clothes!

A dark blue t-shirt with jeans with chains, plus a 'soldier' style hat.

I see Ran and Suu giving me the thumbs up sign from the door. Then they left.

"Nya! Why was I dressed up?" Yoru is complaining and flailing next to me.

I giggled. It was funny.

Yoru stared.

"What?" I ask him when I'm done.

"Nothing! Just that you should laugh more. It looks cuter." He smiled cheekily.

Flatterer.

But, all with no ill intention, I guess.

"Sure, sure." I stood up.

"Where ya goin -nya?" He looked at me.

"Amu has a Christmas party. Got to be there to help her."

I tried to open the balcony door. It was locked.

On the door was a note: Miki, since you over worked yourself at the party, we're kicking you out! -Ran and Suu.

"Ran... Suu... You are SO going to pay later on!" (Downstairs, Ran and Suu felt a cold shiver go down their spines.

"Ran, I think she found our note."

"SHE'S GONNA KILL US! AHH!!!" )

"You're gonna have to stay with me, -nya!" He was smiling, the little cat.

"I guess."

We went back to the roof. There's a silence for about 5 minutes. Then-

"Ikuto likes her, you know -nya." He turned to me.

"N-nani? He does?! He likes Amu?" I turn to him. And he nods.

There is shocked silence in the air.

"How do you know that?" Of course, I wanted to know which chara he liked best. (**Naturally.**)

"He always watches her. And of course, he doesn't play with me during those times -nya!" He pouted.

I laughed a little.

"How did you find Mina?" I was curious of that too. He seemed to know her more.

"Well, I wander around a lot, being a stray cat," he puffed up his chest, "And I found her on this roof, looking at a picture -nya. It was a picture of you, though I don't know how she got that. I asked her, and she said, '"She's very interesting. Anyway who are you -chi?"' I don't really know, but it seems like she already knew who I was from the beginning -nya."

I remember that feeling!

"Me too!"

"Weird, eh -nya?"

"Mm-hm."

What? There's something wet on my cheek. Something warm...

"Yoru! What are you doing?"He licked my cheek!

"You looked sad, so I cheered you up -nya!" He seemed pleased with himself.

"Very funny." I stand up, and is starting to float of the roof.

Gah!

"Now, now, Miki -nya! If you're locked out, just stay out! Otherwise you'll hurt yourself -nya!" Yoru has glomped me! I repeat, GLOMP!

"W-what are you doing?" I was beet red now. I think if Mina was watching this, she would be very angry...

"Preventing you escape, of course -nya!"

Wah! Dangerously close to tipping over!

"Also, since Ikuto likes her, I like you!"

I paused from tipping over. What? Did he say _**liked**_ me?

"Heh heh -nya! What do you say?"

Oh. I see.

"Well, Amu likes Ikuto, so, that" I turned around, "Means I like you too!"

He was speechless.

"Hee hee!" I smiled at his shocked reaction.

He smiled at me back.

Then I heard Amu.

"Miki! You can come back inside now!" Amu was on the balcony, looking worried.

"Mattaku, Ran, Suu! Why did you lock her outside for the whole party time? She must be freezing! A- GAH!"

"She's not cold because Yoru's with her. I'm not so sure about you, though." Ikuto was next to her, his face right next to hers.

"I-Ikuto! Nani-?" Amu was beet red x2. She should take lessons from Mina, I swear.

"I'm here, to visit you and get Yoru. You don't mind, do you?" He had his arms around her.

"N-nani?" Amu was very embarrassed.

I was trying not to laughed.

Aw, who cares?

"A ha ha ha ha!" I laugh, not too loudly for Amu-chan to hear, but enough to make me cry, almost.

Yoru smiles, and nods to Ikuto.

Ikuto presses a kiss on Amu's forehead.

"Eh?" She looks up.

Ikuto's gone.

I turn around-

and Yoru's lips are about one centimeter away from mine.

"Good night, Miki-chan." He leans in, and lightly kisses me.

He leaves with Ikuto, and I'm simply speechless.

"OMG -chi!!!!" Mina pops out from no where.

"Did he... Did he... DID HE JUST KISS YOU -CHI?" Mina was very excited.

"What is it Miki-chan? What happened?!" Ran flies up, with Suu just behind her.

"Oh hi, Mina-chan -desu."

"HE KISSED YOU?" Ran guessed, and she yelled it out loud enough that I bet Yoru and Ikuto could hear it, wherever they are.

"YES!" Mina was jumping up and down with Ran.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah, Ran, Suu?" They turned to me.

"I'm going to go..." Mina left, looking uneasy, but winked to be before she disappeared.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Ran and Suu ran back to the balcony.

"GAH! WERE GONNA DIE!!! SAVE US, AMU-CHAN!"

I slowed to a walk behind them. You know, I won't kill them. I'm in a good mood.

You know, the mood when your at peace with the world mood when you had your first kiss?

-o-

Yay! 10 whole pages! Three pages shorter then my other story's chapter, but yay!

**Miki had her first kiss!** _Plus she has blackmail pictures for Ran and Suu._

_**Merry Christmas, minna! Also have a Happy New Year!**_

-Proton, **Angel,** _Devil_


	7. Chapter 7 or The End

_**Miki With a Chance of Suitors**_

Hi hi! How are all of you today? Me, just fine, thanks. _She's not._ **Why?! Why now?! Wah!** Shh, it's ok- **No it's not! You better make this a good one! Ok, ok, sheesh!**

Disclaimer: Me no own this. You no own this. We all don't own Shugo Chara! Except Peach-Pit. Happy now?

-o-

So, I bet all of you are curious about me and Yoru, right? Well, here, after 3 weeks from Christmas, a lot of things happened.

First of all, Ikuto's nightly visits occurred at least once a week. I hid in the darkness yesterday, silently laughing at Ikuto and Amu's hug, which was one-sided. (Ikuto's side, sadly.) Yoru was never there, though.

Second of all, pictures of Ran and Daichi, and Suu and Musashi were somehow turned into a Chara Newspaper, and every Chara and owner got one. Of course, the pictures were on the front page, and with a huge headline screaming out, "**CHARA RENDEZVOUS!!!!!!!!!**"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!" Suu and Ran screamed when they saw this.

"WHO MADE THIS?!?!" Ran was furious, everyone took three **very** large steps away from her.

"MIKI-CHAN!!!!" Ran rounded on me, "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

I smiled a sweet-innocent smile.

"How could I, I was locked outside, remember?"

Ran steamed off with a punching bag. Suu disappeared, to who-knows-where?

The third thing, and Mina says this is her-and mine- favorite part. Yoru comes to the Royal Garden every day to peck a kiss on my cheek, or hug me, or lick my cheek, or squeeze me real hard, or some other embarrassing thing to me, especially when everyone is watching. Or more likely Kiseki.

And fourthly, every night I sneak off to the roof. Mina is always there. And Yoru too. Yesterday, Ikuto dropped in with Amu, so I missed that sadly. That night, the following conversation went like this:

"Have you ever heard of pastels, Miki-chi?"

"Well, yeah, but I never actually used them..."

"Really, -nya."

That really stuck to my mind. I don't know why.

Today was very exciting. We had a race, and the prize was a set of pastels.

"Ano... Where did you get those?" I asked.

"We found them outside the door, and we all wanted it, so now we're racing for it-dechu!" Pepe told me.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" Kiseki was at the starting line.

I ran fast. Faster than Ran and Daichi. Why? My invisible friend, dragged me there, that's why.

No, no, I wanted the pastels, that's why. I must say, they had various shades of blue, mor than the other colors.

"Winner, Miki-chan!" Suu handed me the set.

"Arigatou!" I cheered loudly inside.

What am I going to draw with these? Hmmm...

That night!

O. M. G. I am so spellbound!

Why?

Let me tell you.

"So, Miki, did you get your pastels -nya?"

"Did you and Mina get them?"

"We know nothing -chi!" They both smiled at me.

Oh well.

"Oh, here, Miki-nya!" Yoru tossed something to me.

"A... bracelet?" It was a starfish and pebbles one, the glass pebbles copper-blue.

"Did you steal this?" I glare at him, with glints in my eyes.

"Yeah, did you-chi?" Mina was doing the same as me.

"Ah... Well... I asked Ikuto to get it for me..."

"So how did you get it small without asking Miki-chi?"

You see, as I can make things big, I can make things small by saying Drawn, Draw, Drew!

"I asked your sister..."

"YOU DID?!"

"Yeah-nya," then he turned to me, "You like it-nya?"

"Yes, of course. But her sister? Which one?"

"Mi-mmphh!"

"I'm sorry, but Yoru is busy right now! Please leave a message after the beep!" Mina's hand was covering Yoru's mouth.

"Ok..." Mi? Her name's like Mina's almost.

Then Yoru sat next to me.

"I'm going to take a nap. Oyasumi-nya."

Then his head plopped on my lap!

Or more properly, I was a knee pillow!!! (You see, I couldn't resist!)

Mina was laughing in her eyes.

I saw it.

I tried my best to shrug it off, and put on my bracelet.

"Have you gotten the person you wanted to draw yet-chi?"

I got struck by blue lighting.

"Yes!"

I got out the pastels I won today, and furiously started drawing.

"Who is it -chi?" Mina asked me politely.

"You." I held up my picture.

It was Mina at her neutral self, smiling.

She was at a loss for words.

"M-me? Not Yoru?"

"I can make another one with Yoru with it." I don't say that I already did, it just needed to be colored.

Tears welled up in Mina's eyes.

"Thank you, Miki-chan!" She hugged me, but didn't move Yoru.

"Why, -chi?" She asked me after she calmed down.

"You're my first best friend." I smile at her.

You see, Ran and Suu are my sisters.

Yoru is my crush.

You are my audience.

And now, the curtain closes with a happy smile on all of us, even Yoru, in his sleep, at the dark, yet starry night sky.

-o-

**THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!!!**

_Ok, ok, I think we get the point._

Thank you all; mAnGa ObsEsSed PaNda

Ayame Maaka

MIKI~!!!!!!!!

XxChappiLovexX

Nikooru-sama

Miki

CattyGothLoli

for reviewing my story!

Also, I decided not to continue this story. I have more story ideas that I want to get to, so, sorry!

Anyway, another thanks to all who reviewed this story, and a cyber hug to all who favorited, alerted, and even read this story!

Ciao! _Bye._ **BYE-BEE!!!**

Proton, **Angel**, _Devil._


End file.
